


【けつこま】ずっと大好き

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 驹沢沏了两杯茶。藤谷等会儿要开车走，很遗憾不能喝酒道别。等到茶杯见底，两人都还没有说话，连对视都没有。藤谷深吸了一口气，而后缓缓将气呼出时像是发出了一声叹息。他拉起驹沢本来捏着茶杯的双手，诚挚地看着他。「ずっと大好き。」「……わたしも。」
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】ずっと大好き

**Author's Note:**

> 白月光和饭黏子究竟哪个更好呢？

“一个人在影院看「La La Land」，看哭了。

退场时发现前男友就在前几排，和一个女生一起来的。

哭都哭不出来了。”

驹沢浩人背靠着隔间的门，用熟人都不知道的小号发了这条推。

其他人都离开之后，他走出来到洗手池前接了几捧冷水往脸上拍。

这会儿他哭出来了。

温热的眼泪混入满脸的水珠里，还是能看得出它流过的轨迹。

怎么还能这么难过。

驹沢没有回家，临时起意去买了张即将放映的「Sing」的票。

一部喜剧动画，评价还不错，应该能冲淡一下他的伤感。

手机界面跳出了推特回复提醒。

“很能体会这种难过的感觉，想抱抱你。请相信会有更好的爱情等着你。”

一个不认识的人发来的话。

也许是搜索「La La Land」时看到了自己这条推的吧，这人还真是心肠好。

陌生的善意让他感觉到些许温暖。

“谢谢你的安慰。希望我们以后都过得幸福。”

开场之后有个人摸黑到了他邻座来，驹沢有点意外。

按理来说，这种人数不多的午夜场，一般都不会选择紧挨着别人的位置吧。

那人落座后，驹沢闻见了烟草花和芦苇姜的味道。

这香气像一道无形的闪电击中了他，他的心跳和呼吸开始不正常起来，却不敢转头去确认。

驹沢的思绪和情绪都乱作一团。

真的是他吗？万一只是凑巧遇上了一个和他用同款香水的人呢，而那个人又凑巧买了邻座的票……哪有那么凑巧的事。那他为什么要这么做？刚才的那个女生去哪里了？等电影结束灯亮了要怎么办，装没看见？打个招呼？这么尴尬地重逢，不合适吧……

驹沢紧张到后来甚至有点生起气来。

都过这么久了还要来祸害他，连看个电影都不让他安生。

电影里的豪猪小情侣吵架闹分手，男孩子无理取闹还马上另寻新欢，伤心的女孩子彩排唱欢快的情歌唱着唱着就哭得不能自已，驹沢也跟着她哭。

虽然他们之间不一样，他对驹沢很好，他们分开得很平静。

可结果是一样的，分开了。

临近尾声时驹沢想，即使那个人不在，自己也会看哭的吧，电影本身就美好得感人。

可他在，眼泪里包含的更多的是其他感情。

驹沢低着头，他不愿意面对的灯光还是亮了起来。

你快走啊。

驹沢在心里这么默念。

长长的片尾都快放完了，对方依然没动静。

……你不走我走算了。

被这氛围折磨得受不住了，驹沢心一横，准备站起来就跑。

他一抬起头，就见一张纸巾递到眼前来。

驹沢愣了几秒后接过纸巾，视线终于朝向那个人。

他已经有两年没见到的藤谷庆太朗。

驹沢赶紧低下头去，用藤谷给他的纸巾擦拭又溢出来的眼泪。

藤谷说要送他回家，驹沢没拒绝，只是上车之后一直望着窗外。

“那么不想看到我吗。”

藤谷用因为熬夜而有点沙哑的声音问他。

是不想吗。

是不敢。

驹沢偏过身子，盯着他看。

“看着你了。怎样。”

藤谷像被驹沢有点被孩子气的举动逗到了，露出浅淡的笑，然后趁着红灯转过头和驹沢对视。

两个人都透过黑框眼镜看对方的眼睛，一言不发。

先投降的还是驹沢，他撇过头，嘟囔了一句“好好开车”，继续撑着头看窗外。

无心观赏夜景，但总比看着藤谷要轻松。

直到藤谷刷卡驶入了驹沢所住小区的停车场，已经有些困乏的驹沢才突然惊醒。

“你……搬回来了？”

“嗯。”

“什么时候……”

“上个星期。”

驹沢的第一反应是忍不住猜测藤谷是不是为了自己，然后想起了那个和藤谷一起看电影的女生，觉得自己可怜又可笑。

“和你女朋友吗。”

“女朋友？已经分手有一段时间了。”

“那刚才和你一起的那个女生是谁？新目标吗？”

“那是Masa。”

“哈！？那是Masa！？”

藤谷的妹妹。

“她要是知道你认不出她了肯定会超想哭的。啊啊~可怜的小Masa。”

藤谷故意装出一副哭腔调笑驹沢。

“可她变化很大啊……”

毕竟过了两年了，而且驹沢当时并没有仔细看她的脸。他只是亲眼看到藤谷和一个女生在一起的画面就感觉受不了，匆忙地逃去了洗手间。

“我的变化不也挺大吗。”

是。瘦了，小黄毛变黑了，看起来更成熟了。

“可你还是认出我了。”

将车停稳后，藤谷看向驹沢，说出这句话。

不要说这种话。也不要这样看着我。

驹沢无力地想。

“……你什么时候发现我的。”

“「La La Land」退场的时候。”

“「Sing」……你是故意买的我邻座票？”

藤谷点点头。

“你怎么知道……”

“一起看过那么多电影，你喜欢坐什么位置这一点我还是有把握的。”

“可是为什么……”

藤谷向驹沢靠过去了一些。

“因为我想见你啊。”

“想见我……想见我连声招呼都不打……”

驹沢逃离一样地向后缩，说话声音越来越小。

“你一直躲我我怎么开口啊……我就在你旁边你连看都不看我一眼，你明明知道是我。”

“你怎么就那么肯定我能知道那是你？”

“进场之前我特意又喷了一次香水，就怕你闻不出来。”

……这算什么鬼招数啊。

“你身上的味道也没有变呢……”

藤谷又倾身逼近，驹沢已经没法再后退了，解开安全带打开门迅速下车。

不能又这样不明不白的。

不管会发生什么，他都还没有准备好。

能逃避一刻也好。

藤谷也下了车，锁好门。

表情很平和，像刚才什么都没发生一样。

“我送你到家吧。”

“不劳烦……”

“反正我本来也要上去。”

“……随便。”

藤谷送驹沢送到了家门口。

曾经也是他的家。

还挺在意里面都有了些什么变化。

藤谷告诉驹沢自己的新房号，欢迎他有空上去玩。

只要他愿意的话。

驹沢点了点头。

“那……再见。”

“……こまちん！”

他打开门刚想踏进去，听见背后的人叫了他一声，还没等反应过来就被藤谷拽住手腕拉入了怀抱里。

久违的亲密接触让他一时适应不来，紧贴着藤谷身体的后背异样地发麻。

“对不起，对不起……我知道这样有点着急了，但是我真的……很想抱抱你。”

还在他耳边低哑着声音说这种要命的话，呼出的气喷到他耳朵上，害得他要站不稳。

驹沢努力地调整呼吸让自己冷静下来，挪开藤谷环在自己腰上的手，转过身去，轻仰起头看着他。

藤谷的眼白泛红，强忍着眼泪的样子看得驹沢心里难受。

“藤谷，你到底想做什么啊……”

“想见你啊……”

真该死。

驹沢抬手抱住藤谷，而藤谷比方才更用力地抱紧了驹沢。

两个人都将脸埋入对方的脖颈处，闻着对方身上令人怀念的气味。

然后藤谷开始亲吻驹沢的脖子。

接着是耳朵，发鬓，脸颊，嘴唇，最后急切地勾住舌头相互交缠。

他一只手插入驹沢的发间，另一只手在驹沢腰间摩挲。

不管驹沢是否已经准备好，都来不及了。

门关上了。

快到晚上驹沢才醒过来。

身边没人，驹沢不无落寞地想藤谷是什么时候走的。

接着听到厨房那边传来声音，心中安宁了不少。

好像回到还在热恋时一样了。

休息日闻着饭菜香醒来，懒洋洋地躺着玩玩手机，等藤谷来抱他去洗漱，然后两个人黏在一起美餐一顿。

两年没吃到藤谷做的东西了，不知道手艺有没有变化。

他们也不是完全不得知彼此的消息，各个社交网络上还互为好友，依然可以通过对方发表的动态了解一些情况。

藤谷时不时地会晒一些自己做的料理，还有他女朋友吃他的料理，夸他的料理，做给他吃的料理，一起做一起吃的料理……驹沢也数不清自己吃了多少回醋。

那么藤谷的心情大概也是一样的吧，在看见自己和前女友的各种秀恩爱动态时。

所以他们到底为什么非得要分开去祸害别人又伤害对方呢？

驹沢还没理通思绪，藤谷就过来了。

“你醒啦。”

这人喜笑颜开的，坐到床沿上，伸手去揉驹沢的头发，又轻轻拍拍驹沢裹在被子里的身体。

“好久没这样做了，疼得厉害吗？”

“谁说我好久没这样做了？我前两天还去二丁目找小帅哥呢。”

“什么帅哥，有我帅吗。”

看藤谷的脸色马上就阴沉下来，驹沢乐得不行，决定继续骗他玩，装得一本正经地回答：“比你帅多了，还比你体贴，我们还约了下周再见面。”

“不准去！”

藤谷俯下身压到驹沢身上，连同被子一起将他圈住，脸埋进他的肩窝，嘴唇在锁骨上面蹭。

“你管我，我就要去。”

“那我就跟着去，揍死那个臭小子。”

说罢，咬了驹沢的脖子一下。

“不是要打他吗，咬我干什么！”

“不光咬，还要把你整个吃掉。”

藤谷从脖子啃咬到肩头，又原路返回舔吻自己留下齿痕的地方，再伸出舌尖从颈部舔到耳后根，满足地感觉到驹沢在身下发出的颤抖和喘息后，得寸进尺地将他的耳垂含住，用门齿轻咬，用舌头撩拨，再顺着向上将耳廓舔了个遍，最后向耳洞伸去，试探着打转。

驹沢受不了了，将藤谷推开。

他的耳朵和脸都红得发烫。

“变态啊你！把我折腾到天亮，这就又想来！”

“那你答应我下周不去见那个人。不对，以后都不能见，不准再和他联系了。”

“不要，我们什么关系啊，你凭什么限制我人身自由。”

“我是你亲爱的旦那様啊，嫁さん~”

“谁是你老婆！给我起来！滚开！”

驹沢想抬脚去踢藤谷，结果被他用被子将双腿紧裹在一起在床上拖了一段，闹得驹沢又气又叫，伸手去打他。

藤谷把被子掀开，将驹沢抱起来，看他依然气鼓鼓脸红红的样子，心里疼爱得不行，抵着他的额头又亲了他一下。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我以后还天天做给你吃好不好？”

“……也不晓得过去两年你都天天做给谁吃的，现在倒想起我来了。”

“以后都只做给你吃，只给你一个人。只要你不嫌我烦。”

“我还怕你嫌我烦呢……”

“我哪里会烦你，疼都疼不过来。”

“少装，就知道挑好听的说……在一起久了就容易互相厌烦，人不都这样……”

藤谷和驹沢分手时并不像许多情侣闹成鱼死网破的局面。只是时间长了，热烈的感情逐渐冷却，生活平淡无味得好像有没有对方都差不多。

藤谷提议暂时分开，驹沢默许了。

并非是临时起意收拾行李走人，驹沢是眼看着藤谷用了一周的时间慢慢将个人物品搬走的，他什么都没说。

他们跟什么都没有改变一样，依旧坐同一张饭桌吃饭，睡在同一张床上。

最后一天，两个人似平日一样面对面坐着，平静地吃了一顿散伙饭，藤谷还把碗盘给刷干净放好。

驹沢沏了两杯茶。藤谷等会儿要开车走，很遗憾不能喝酒道别。

等到茶杯见底，两人都还没有说话，连对视都没有。

藤谷深吸了一口气，而后缓缓将气呼出时像是发出了一声叹息。

他带着微笑，看向驹沢，开了口。

“以前我们斗嘴过后，我一说我们分开一段时间冷静下好了，こまちん就会一副要哭的样子呢。其实我以前说的那些都是气话，我舍不得你，你一哭我就更心疼了。不过看来这回，是真的没有关系了呢。就算我不在你身边，こまちん也可以过得很好吧。虽然已经说过很多次了，你肯定会嫌我啰嗦，但我还是想再说一次，记得要少喝酒、少熬夜，要更加重视自己的身体健康喔。”

藤谷拉起驹沢本来捏着茶杯的双手，诚挚地看着他。

「ずっと大好き。」

「……わたしも。」

身边亲友都以为他们分开两个月顶天了，谁知这一别就是两年，竟然真的从未见过一面。

连他们自己都没想到会过那么久，而拖得越久就越没有勇气去找对方。若不是这次偶然遇上，还不知道要再等到什么时候才能见面。

“其实后来我有哭过。”

“什么时候？”

“你第一次在推上发你和你前女友的合照的时候。”

藤谷听得揪心，握紧驹沢的手。

“好啦，没事啦，你这样子我怎么吃饭啊。”

“我喂你。”

“……傻子。”

嘴上这么骂着，实际上却是心花怒放的。

“我再搬回来吧，还可以省一半房租。”

“不要，还是有点距离比较好，免得没过多久又分开。”

“我不想和你分开……”

“那是因为才复合……过段时间未必了。”

“こまちん……”

“而且……”

驹沢仔细地看着眼前这张错过了两年的面容，将手覆上去，用大拇指腹缓慢地来回轻抚；又松开手，用食指在他脸上各处轻点。

“就算又分开住了，起码这回你离我近点，不至于那么久都见不到。”

“我有时候会想，要是那天给你喝的是酒不是茶多好，你就走不了了。”

“或者说，要是我哭了多好，你就又会心疼我，你就不会走了。”

驹沢这样说着，迟到太久的眼泪流了下来。

他以前都不知道原来自己有那么能哭。

藤谷吻他的泪痕，他的眼角，想将他心中的苦涩全数吞下，想要给他最好的爱，让他从今以后的人生都过得更幸福。

甜腻的蜜糖总有一天会再化成清淡的凉水，即使知道这一点，也还是想要和你在一起。

「けっちゃん。」

「はい。」

「ずっと大好き。」

「わたしも。」

ずっと、ずっと、君のことが大好き。

“I’m always gonna love you.”

“I’m always gonna love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2017.04.07
> 
> 结尾两句英文是《爱乐之城》的原台词。  
> 此处借用与原片想表达的爱情观无关。


End file.
